Yours in Eternity Yaoi oneshot collection
by AsakuraMTY
Summary: Yaoi oneshots collection for The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Be WARNED, THIS IS YAOI! Many different couples. Rated T-M Plots from Books 1-3 Heather Brewer owns The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Complete and done.
1. Bite me

The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod

"Henry, I can't take blood from you."

"Hey, Vlad I've been wanting to tell you something since the 3rd grade, bite me."

"Henry. Stop."

Henry sits in front of Vlad.

"We can't call Nel, you won't take any from me."

Vlad goes to stand up, but his legs give out.

"Vlad!"

Henry catches him.

"I don't feel so good."

"You need blood!!! Your so pig-headed!"

Vlad looks down at the ground.

"I can't be inconvenient to everyone."

Henry gets up and walks over to the kitchen counter, moving a cup of blood out of the way, he grabs a small knife from the stand.

"Henry, what are you doing?"

He smiles and starts to walk to Vlad all the while holding the knife closer to his wrist.

"Vlad…"

He winces as the knife slashes the shallow skin on this wrist, careful not to hit a vein.

"Henry! What are you doing??!!"

"Take it!"

"I can't! Why would-"

Henry pulls Vlad in closer presses his lips to his own, and then to his bleeding wrist.

Vlad takes in the scent of the blood before instincts take over and his fangs find the skin.

"Vlad, please…ah!"

Henry watches as Vlad holds the wrist to his lips and drinks, flicking his tongue down it, sucking on it.

He immediately closes his eyes.

'It feels so…hot.'

Vlad puts down Henry's wrist, pushing him down onto the floor and straddling him.

Henry opens his eyes at the sudden movement.

"Vlad, what are you doing?"

"Henry….you'll always be here with me, right?"

He leans in, his face closer to his friends now.

Putting a hand on the back of Vlad's head he pulls him down, their lips breaking the distance and touching each other softly for a mere moment.

Vlad comes up slowly looking Henry in the eyes.

Henry smiles at reaches up to remove the bandages from his neck, revealing his mark. The mark his most loved one had put on him. The mark of fangs.

They were kids when it happened, it had been there since he was 8.

Vlad smiles as well as his fingers go up stroke the mark.

"I've always been here when you needed me, right?"

Vlad nods and places a kiss on his lips again.

"Henry…I really…love you."

Henry moves his head to one side, exposing the old bite marks.

"Vlad, take it…right here."

He points to his neck.

Vlad frowns a bit.

"Are you sure?"

Henry nods and rakes a strand of raven hair from Vlad's eyes.

"I am 'YOURS' after all…aren't I?"

Vlad nods.

"Yours in Eternity…."

Vlad leans in for another kiss, dipping a tongue into Henry's open mouth. Being careful not to cut him with his fangs.

His hands start to clutch the back of Vlad's hair, fingers lacing in midnight black hair, pulling him down for more.

Vlad finally moves Henry's head to the side, trailing kisses down his neck, a touch here, a flick of the tongue there.

Finally Vlad whispers to him.

"It might hurt a bit…"

Henry nods.

Vlad lets his fangs extend coming out of its long hiding in the day.

He looks down at the bite mark on Henry, then places his lips to it.

Opening his mouth he places his fangs to the skin and pierces the flesh.

"Aww…Vlad."

Vlad inches his fangs a bit deeper to hit something.

Henry's arms and hands find there way around and down Vlad's back, scraping at the skin through the material of the black hoodie currently on him.

Vlad starts to suck at the rich liquid of Henry's blood, so rich. He hadn't tasted it like this before, savoring the taste, letting it flow into his senses.

Henry moans out a bit as Vlad pushes deeper, his hips grinding into his.

Vlad smirks as he feels Henry, his arousal hard between the two of them.

He inches a hand between the fabric, grasping at the object there.

Henry bucks upwards, gasping at the pleasure and the fangs still imbedded in his neck.

Vlad's hands finds the zipper to Henry's pants and as he does so he fangs retract from the other's neck.

"Henry…right here…I…"

He continues to experiment, sliding his hands down the front of Henry's pants, feeling the growing heat and hardness there.

Henry smiles and pushes Vlad back undoing his pants he rest of the way, pulling Vlad's apart as well.

"Vlad…ahhh…"

He slips his own hand down the front of his pants pulling his and Vlad's harden length out of the restricting material.

Vlad lets a groan out from between his blood covered lips.

Henry puts them together rubbing the flesh on each other between his hands.

Both boys let out of flurry of gasps and moans, not holding in the pleasure.

"Henry…ahhhhh…I feel weird….mmmm…."

Vlad bucks up into Henry's hand more.

"Vlad…ahh..I think I'm coming…feels too good."

His pants start to come out harsher, his cheeks a tinted pink, and he sees the same in Vlad, his pale skin now a light pink from the heat.

"Vlad…bite me again…I wanna come while you bite me…Vlad…"

Vlad lets out another moan putting a hand around Henry's encasing the hardened lengths.

Henry leans down, his neck a mere centimeter away from Vlad's mouth.

"Ahhh…."

The hands work harder, the room is filled with the sound of harsh breathing.

"Now, Vlad…"

"Ahhh…Henry, I love you…"

His fangs pierce the flesh, this time in a harsher manner, and that alone is enough to coax climax from the boys. Henry can feel his self falling, Vlad's growling, his fangs in him, his arousal touching, grinding into his.

"AHHHH!!! VLADIMIR!!!!!"

Vlad sinks his teeth in deeper for the last time before coming with Henry, the warm liquid coming out in thick streams down his pants and abdomen.

Vlad releases Henry, him slumping down to lay on top of the raven haired boy.

"I love you, Vlad…I'll always be here…just for you…"

Vlad lets out a smile, still cute despite the fact that his face was still covered in blood.

"I'm glad…I need you here with me, Henry."

He wipes his mouth and leans up placing a sweet kiss on Henry's forehead.

"Always."

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

I am the first to defile the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod!!!

Ever since I read the part in "Ninth grade slays" about Henry trying to get Vlad to bite him, I wanted to write yaoi…I really love that pair in the book. I looked everywhere for Fanfiction, or even pictures…couldn't find any. So I done my own!!! I'm part of the Minion Horde (fan club) for the book…I hope Auntie Heather (Minions name for Heather Brewer) doesn't look down on me. If you havent read the book, and this does not make any sense…GO READ IT!!!!

It's a WONDERFUL SERIES!!!!

Thanks everyone!

Hope you enjoyed that little one-shot.


	2. Bite Me II

The chronicles of Vladimir Tod is copyright by: Heather Brewer.  
I'm just using the characters for a bit.

Bite Me. II

At school the next day.

Hey, Vlad. What did Nel pack you for lunch today?

What do you think?

Henry blushes as he smirks at him.

Ummm I was thinking, do you want to spend the night at my house, tonight? I was going to take you to my secret base

Henry giggles as Vlad stops talking and looks over, his cheeks red.

Vlad picks up the cupcake in his bag and takes a small bite.

I ll call my mom when I get to your house we can walk there today.

Vlad nods.

Henry whispers the words My mind into Vlad s ear.

Whenever Henry didn t want to say anything out loud he motioned for Vlad to read his mind.

Vlad, why are you being all shy? (laugh) I love you.

Vlad turns to Henry and smiles.

He slips a hand under the table and sneaks it into Henry s, no one looking at them at the time.

Walking home

So, have you talked to Meredith lately?

Henry skips in front of Vlad.

Nope. I haven t seen her around in a while. Then again, I haven t been watching her you know?

Henry blushes as Vlad looks at him shyly.

Um what time does Nel come home tonight?

Vlad walks a little bit faster walking into the driveway of the house.

She s working late tonight. She probably won t be home till in the morning, so we have the house all to ourselves.

Vlad grabs the keys out of his pocket and unlock the door, motioning for Henry to come in.

The two of them walk in the door, putting down their bags and taking off their shoes.

Hey, I brought this g-

Vlad pulls in Henry for a kiss.

Henry opens his eyes startled and then relaxes, opening his mouth to welcome Vlad s invading tongue, his fangs lightly scratching Henry s bottom lip.

They finally pull away, letting out small gasps of held air.

I m sorry, Henry. I ve been wanting to do that since lunch today. And now your bleeding stupid fangs of mine

Henry places another kiss on Vlad s lips.

It s fine, I didn t have any problem with your fangs yesterday, did I?

Henry smiles as Vlad blushes and he starts to walk to the room.

When are you going to take me to the secret base ?

Vlad closes the door to his room as they walk in.

At midnight. It s got to be dark, so none follows us. I have to levitate to get there.

Ok, well I brought this videogame over, we can play it for a while.

Vlad nods.

I ll order some pizza, Nel left me some money to do so.

Henry lights up.

Pepperoni! ^_^

Vlad laughs.

I know. I ll be right back.

He kisses Henry on the cheek and walks out of the room.

After 1 boxes of pizza, and the beating of the game twice. The two boys lay on the floor.

What time is it?

Vlad looks over at the clock on his bed stand, the red numbers blinking 8:30.

I ll put up the rest of the pizza for Nel.

Vlad goes to stand up, and Henry grabs his wrist.

What s wrong?

Henry looks down at the floor.

Nothing I

Vlad puts the pizza on his dresser and sits down in front of Henry on the floor.

I ve been thinking a lot lately about you and some other things.

Henry grabs Vlad s hand holding it against his cheek.

Vlad, I really love you you know that right?

Vlad comes in closer to Henry.

More than anything. I ll always carry part of you with me and keep your secret.

Vlad kisses Henry softly on the cheek.

That s why I trust you more than anything in the world

Henry can feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Henry pulls Vlad in for a kiss, his hands around the raven boys head.

Vlad drags Henry over to the bed, laying him back and planting light kisses on his jaw.

"Vladimir...Tod..."

He puts a hand to his face as he whispers his name.

"I want to put my mark on you...the one that will always keep you from harm..."

He pulls up his sleeve showing his mark as a vampire.

(|\\|)

"I'll always protect you Henry..."

Henry smiles and kisses Vlad on the lips.

"I trust you Vlad..."

"I want your body...and i want to mark it..."

Henry closes his eyes and nods.

"I would understand if you didn't want to..."

Henry shakes his head as he opens his eyes to look up into the worried face of Vlad.

"I would be honored."

Vlad smiles and starts to kiss the side of Henry s neck.

I m kind of scared Henry. I don t want to hurt you.

Henry pulls his shirt up hesitantly.

Vlad I trust you.

Vlad takes off his shirt throwing to the floor along with Henry s.

His kisses Henry s collarbone, trailing his tongue down the bite marks he hid daily and down his chest.

He looks up at his friend as he takes a pink bud into his mouth, Henry s lips shaking wanting to release a moan.

Ah

He rakes a fang across one, making a bead of blood form.

He continues to make his way down to Henry s hip bones kissing both of them before trailing a slick tongue down the front of his pants and-

Ahh Vlad!

Henry covers his mouth with his hands.

What s wrong, Henry?

A smirk forms on Vlad s face.

Henry gets up and reaches for the older boy s pants.

Yours are coming off before mine

He pulls the zipper down slowly, his hands shaking all the while.

Henry, I ll do it-

No! I want to! I m not afraid!

He shoves Vlad back ripping off his pants, throwing them on the floor and taking the liberty to do the same thing to himself.

Vlad finally pushes Henry back on the bed, claiming his rightful place on top, continuing to kiss down others neck.

As he reaches down his boxer shorts he feels the heat radiating from below.

Henry lets out a small moan of excitement.

Vlad finally pulls off his boxers along with Henry s.

Both fully erect, Henry s cheeks flush at the sight even though he had already seen this before.

It was a bit embarrassing to him, him showing his naked body to Vlad like this.

Your beautiful, don t think other wise.

Henry looks up at the face of his love as he reads his mind.

Vlad reaches to his stand and pulls a draw out, grabbing a bottle of lotion.

Wow, your pretty prepared for this aren t you?

Vlad smiles and shrugs.

Vlad put some on his middle finger, puts the bottle down and opens up Henry s legs.

He puts his hands over his eyes, his cheeks red as Vlad does so.

Are you ready? I can stop I- Henry shakes his head, taking his hands from his face.

No, I want you to do this I m just scared. I know this is your first time to so be gentle. Ok?

Vlad nods.

His pushes a slick finger into Henry, hot and tight around his finger.

Henry let s out a pained gasp.

He start to move them in a rhythmic pace, forcing the muscles to begin getting used to the stretch.

Vlad, put it in I m ready .

Vlad grabs the bottle of lotion once again putting some of it on his own member.

He heaves Henry s legs over his shoulder as carefully as he can and lines himself up with the underdogs opening, taking a deep breath.

Henry

Vlad pushes in, in a swift movement to the hilt.

Oh my go- a ahhhh

Tears make their way down Henry s face.

Henry, are you okay!? I ll-

Vlad put it in deeper

Vlad blushes as those erotic words leave Henry s mouth, and he does just that.

He starts to thrust softly into the body underneath him, hearing the gasps and moans coming from the others lips.

He was so tight so hot around him he felt like he was going to bust.

Ah.h Henry hot a..

Henry wraps his legs around Vlad as his thrust become more fierce, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing off the walls.

Vlad aa deeper

Vlad starts to feel a tightening in his belly, twinge.

Henry I don t think I m going to last longer

He forces his cock deeper into Henry, hiking his legs up higher to fit deeply inside of him.

Pulling out, then shoving in harsher than before, he knew he was close which meant Henry was too.

Ahhh Vlad I think I m going to cum soon hhhh .

He begin to jerk his hips sharply, leaning down to nibble at the other boys neck, leaving small trails of blood here and there.

He finally feels the tightening of Henry around him as he screams out his name in release.

Ahh Vlad-i-mir-aa..- cumming-VLAD!

His body gave into the slight tremors rocking his body until Vlad had finally had enough, his body giving a couple of desperate thrusts before releasing into his lover, filling him with hot spurts that made shivers go down his spine.

Vlad lies down of top of Henry, then finally trails down to his left hip bone, dipping in.

Here.

His fangs pierce him and Henry lets out an unexpected yelp of pleasure.

He watches as his mark is etched into his lover s hipbone, the mark that told him I have vow to always keep him from harm .

Henry, your mine forever, my love, my friend

Henry smiles, putting a hand on top of Vlad s head before finally passing into a short slumber of exhaustion.

Henry get up. It s mid-night. We have to leave.

Henry opens his eyes seeing Vlad on top of him.

I said I d show you my secret base right?

The boys slip on some clothes and walk out of the house.

The Bell tower was in front of them.

The Bell-

Before Henry could say anything Vlad had taken a hold of his waist and levitated off the ground and on to the balcony.

Is this where you go at night?

Vlad nods, and pulls a match out of his pocket lighting a nearby candle and places it beside a picture.

Hi, Dad. I came here with Henry today I wanted to tell you something

Henry looks down at the picture smiling.

Vlad takes Henry s hand into his.

I love him dad. I ve given him my mark and I ll protect him you always taught me I would find someone worth being with He was here beside me all along, right?

Henry turns to Vlad and smiles, leaning forward to place a kiss on Vlad s lips.

And I love him

Henry and Vlad hold hands together, giving in to another kiss before embracing each other.

And they knew at that moment that they would always be together and never be alone.

A/N: Please, tell me what you think! At first I was just going to leave the first chapter as a oneshot and nothing more, but I got some good reviews in such a short time that I made up my mind to do a collection of Vladimir Tod oneshots. Mostly Vlad/Henry, but also Joss/Vlad in the future! If you have any ideas for some oneshots, please let me know, I would be pleased to do them.

Thank you so very much for reading this! ^_^

I was listening to Coldplay-clocks and Loveholic-Shinkirou while I typed this, it was very inspiring music.

Until we meet again!

Your in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY 


	3. Haunt me

-1(This is mainly happening at the end of book 2: 9th grad slays. So I wouldn't recommend you reading it, if you haven't read the book. I took a couple of lines from it, and credit Auntie Heather, 100% . Would you call this PWP? Hmmm…it doesn't really have a plot, I really wanted to put something cool going on between Joss and Vlad, but I suck at life…)

WARNING: PWP-ISH, RAPE(not hard-core, really short), VLAD-UKE, OOC-ISH?, EMO, DARK-THEMED

PAIRING: JOSS/VLAD

"Vlad, no offense, but I'm the slayer. I think I know how to spot a vampire. Besides…he's the guy who hired me."

Vlad's eyes flashed over to D'Ablo and then back to Joss.

"But…

~~~~~~~(long 6 page conversation between D'Ablo and Vlad)

Joss had finally seen Vlad's tattoo, his eyes and Vlad's own widening at amazement. It had started to glow.

"All this time you pretended to be my friend and you were one of them, Vlad?

Joss goes for his weapons, shaking his head as he does so.

"It's going to be hard, telling Henry about this…I don't know what I'm going to say."

Vlad starts to panic, backing up slowly away from Joss as well as D'Ablo.

"You don't have to do this, Joss."

Joss starts to take a couple of steps forward gripping the silver tipped stake tightly in his hand.

"You're a vampire, Vlad. A bloodsucker, just like the one who killed Cecile."

Vlad looked over to D'Ablo smirking at his helplessness.

"I'm different, Joss. I drink donated blood, I've never got it from the source. I'm not evil."

He could almost HEAR D'Ablo smirking till Joss finally turned towards him, stake still in hand.

"I can finish him off, come back later, you're being a nuisance.

D'Ablo gave him a strange look, and as Joss finally gave him a glare of satisfaction, he left.

Leaving Vlad and Joss standing alone in the middle of the dark street.

"Why would I believe you? You're a VAMPIRE."f

"Please, Joss. Let me explain, if we could just go somewhere to talk…please, I know I can change your mind."

Joss gave him a scowl.

"Fine, we'll got to your house, and only your house because I wouldn't know what to say to my parents if I brought someone over this late at night…but if you think I'm being carefree and nice, you are dead wrong. You try to do anything, I'll drive this stake so far through your heart you'll-"

Vlad nods.

"I understand, you can trust me…"

Joss follows Vlad to his house.

"No ones here."

Joss looks around.

"My Aunt is a nurse, she works late."

"I did hear Henry talking something about that, so I guess that's not completely a lie."

Vlad sighs as he sees Joss' not giving up any.

He leads Joss up to his room, not closing the door behind him, just incase Joss thought he was trying something.

"Sit down on the bed."

Joss orders him to sit, the other boy following his actions by sitting beside him.

"Henry knows…"

Joss looks over to Vlad, him lifting his face to see his.

"You told Henry I was a slayer?"

Vlad shakes his head.

"No, he knows that I'm a vampire."

Joss laughs.

"You're lying."

Vlad looks down at the ground again, realizing his life was bet on if Joss believed him or not.

"I'm not…Henry keeps my secret. He's know since we were 8."

Joss shakes his head more fierce this time, finally shoving Vlad to the bed, his back hitting it with a loud thump.

"Why do you insist on lying?!!!"

Vlad shakes his head and grimaces at the weight on top of him.

"I'm not- ouch! You're hurting me, Joss!"

Joss leans down tears in his eyes.

"No one cared when they hurt Cecile!"

He rips off Vlad's shirt, trailing nails down his body.

"Joss, what are you-"

He sets down the stake, putting it on the nightstand in Vlad's room.

"Joss! Stop!"

Joss rips off his own shirt, and finally rips off Vlad's pants.

"No one cares what happens!!!"

"Joss, calm down, I care! Don't make me bite you…"

Vlad couldn't bite him, he knew. He wouldn't hurt a friend.

Joss finally rips off the rest of Vlad's clothing, leaving him naked and defenseless.

"You look so pitiful, Vlad. Why don't you attack me, bite me…"

Vlad shakes his head.

"You're my friend, Joss. I wouldn't do that, you wouldn't do that."

Joss lats out a laugh as he unbuttons his own pants.

"On the contrary, I would, you just don't know me well enough do you…Vladimir Tod?"

By the time Vlad realizes what Joss is doing his legs are already over his shoulders.

Joss shoves into Vlad, ripping and tearing at flesh as he does.

Vlad lets out a pitiful cry, his sobs covering it up.

"Joss, please stop, it hurts!!! Stop this!!"

Joss pulls out of the pale body and once again forces his hard length into the bleeding body below him.

Jos-!! Ahhhhh!!!"

"Your helpless aren't you? Just like Cecile was, right?!"

Vlad looks up to see Joss' eyes streaming tears.

"I'm sorry about Cecile, hurting me won't bring her back!"

Joss stops and looks down at Vlad, his eyes flashing purple, and a line a saliva trailing down his mouth.

"Please, I'm sorry."

Joss breaks down, pulling out of Vlad and falling into a ball of muffled cries and tears.

"Joss…"

"I couldn't do anything….she was sleeping, the vampire was right there….and I couldn't do a thing…it's my fault."

"Cecile…I think…she wouldn't want to see you sad about her…"

Joss looks up to see Vlad's smiling face.

Joss nods, his hand coming up to wipe away the tears on Vlad's face.

"I'm sorry…"

Vlad shakes his head.

"As long as you don't try to kill me…it's fine."

"Henry is kind of like how Cecile was to you…He'd be sad if anything happened to me…"

Joss nods again.

"Vlad…I don't know what I'm going to say to D'Ablo…"

Vlad shakes head.

"I don't know…but, we'll figure out something…together."

A/N: Wow….that was the crappiest, non-smut, PWP, emo thing I have ever written. And everyone was probably wondering…Vlad-Uke??? WTF? I think Vlad would make an awesome Uke….he just needs to right SEME…anyways, sorry guys. I was going to have a really cool, rape blow-out…but…Joss' memories of Cecile just torment him so much…this was the appropriate thing to write. I have all next week off, I'll be working on some more Henry/Vlad, a lot of them AU. Not in the book or anything!!! ^_^

Hope everyone looks forward to it. Thanks for the support!!!

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY

(Bloodlesscut)


	4. Ignore me

The chronicles of Vladimir Tod is copyright by: Heather Brewer.  
I'm just using the characters for a bit.

Ignore Me (Idea help from Dreamgirl96, Thanks so much!!! 8D)

~What is he doing? Flirting with other girls, smiling with them Am I jealous? No It s his fault I ~

Vlad gets up from his desk , grabbing his messenger bag and walking out of the class room and right by Henry and the group of girls. Henry had been totally oblivious of his existence ever since Monday, he wouldn t even look at him, everyday he walked into the classroom in the morning a group of girls would go running up to him, giving him notes and dragging him away, leaving him there sad and lonely and wondering what the hell was going on.

That

Vlad shakes his head and runs down the hallway and out of the doors of Bathory High.

Your home already?

Vlad closes the door to the house and nods as Nel walks to him.

Henry didn t come home with you today?

He shakes his head and angrily walks off to his room.

Vladimir, what s wrong with y-

She shakes her head as she hears the door to Vlad s room slam shut, not to open till the next morning.

(Next Day)

Henry!! You re here! Good morning!

A girl runs up to him.

Henry smiles and nods.

Um, you have you by any chance seen Vlad?

The girl shows a look of confusion on her face as she shakes her head.

Who s that? Oh, wait! The Goth kid?!

Henry sighs and walks off.

He spots a black jacket amiss the colours of the student body.

Vlad!

Henry waves him down.

Vlad, where are you going? I m sorry I ve been too busy to walk home with you, you see-

Whatever I ve got to go. Meredith is waiting for me.

Henry looks up to see Meredith waving at Vlad.

Hey, Vlad! Let s go!

Bye.

Vlad goes to walk off in the direction of Meredith when Henry grabs his arm.

What s wrong with you lately? Are you angry at me?

Vlad pushes him off.

GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR FANCLUB!

Fan-club? wait! Vlad!

Vlad runs off through the crowd of people and Henry eventually loses sight of him.

Vlad ?

As Henry walks home alone, thoughts of Vlad and confusion runs through his head.

What did I do?

Henry covered his face, tears threatening to fall from his eyes if he let them.

Vlad

(At Vlad s later on)

Vlad holds his pillow closer to him, tears running down his cheeks, he wipes the liquid falling from his eyes staining the cotton fabric.

Henry why haven t you realized anything yet do you not love me?

Vlad finally falls asleep, wondering if Henry would ever figure out what was going on.

Henry

YOURSINETERNITYYOURSINETERNITYYOURSINETERNITYYOURSINETERNITYYOURSINETERNITY

Vlad sits down in his seat, the first period of the school day starting.

He opens his notebook to write a question from the board as he s abruptly stopped by a ball of paper hitting him in the arm. He looks around to see no one looking as he reaches down to pick up the paper opening it to reveal the content of words.

-Vlad, I really want to talk to you, please give me a chance, can I walk home with you today? We can talk at your house Aunt Nel is working late tonight, since it s Friday, right?

Henry-

Vlad stuffs the note into his pocket turning around for a split second to see the worried looking Henry and nodding in agreement. Henry smiles and nods back.

He was giving him a chance to talk.

All during the rest of the day Henry watched Vlad from afar, he didn t want to make him angry by running up to him and engaging in a random or demanding conversation, so he sat there. During lunch, during class, watching his every move and wondering why he never noticed that Vlad moved in such a soft, but swift manner almost elegant like like dancing

~Dum dee Dum~ (?Bell noise)

Henry followed Vlad out of the room, the last bell had rung for them to go home, he finally would have time to talk to him.

Now we have time to talk. Start talking.

Vlad turns around to face Henry as he closes the door to his bedroom.

I want to know why you so mad at me, and your hanging out with Meredith so much now

Vlad shakes his head.

No! YOU!

Henry steps back as he sees Vlad s eyes flash a lavender colour.

You ve been hanging out with a group of giggling love struck fangirls and haven t been talking to me, making me cry and YOU ask ME why?!!

Henry looks at Vlad stunned as Vlad starts to wipe the running tears that seep from the corners of his eyes.

Fangirls ? Cry?

Henry tries to embrace Vlad, but he refuses pushing Henry across the room.

They re the science club!

Vlad stops and looks up.

Science?

He starts to walk to Vlad again.

I m sorry, I was so busy, I should have told you what was going on

He places a kiss on Vlad s cheek.

The science class girls were doing a project against the boys of the club and they asked me if I could help them I agreed.

Vlad looks down at the carpet of his floor.

They weren t I

Henry pulls up Vlad s chin to his and kisses him passionately.

I apologize. I should have stopped what I was doing at once and told you I didn t think something like this would happen then again, I ve never been so deeply in love before, I didn t think of the consequences.

Vlad blushes and puts his arms around Henry s neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

I made you cry I m so sorry. I ll never do it again, Vlad. I love you.

They kiss for what they think are hours before Vlad finally pulls back, his breath coming out in short little pants and his lips slightly red from the nipping and feverous kisses.

Vlad let s Henry lay him down softly on to the black silk comforter of this bed, his lips to his ear.

Vlad, I ll never do it again .

He carefully pulls Vlad s jacket over his head, his shirt conveniently coming off with it.

Vlad gasps as the cool air of his room makes his nipples perk up in excitement.

Henry sees this and smiles, his lips making their way down Vlad s neck, over his collarbone, and to his hardened pink nubs.

Henry takes one into his mouth, it hardening even more as it feels the heat of it.

Vlad lets out a small moan making Henry smirk.

He lets his other fingers roam to the other side of his body, tweaking, stroking the other nub into a painful hardness and then switching his mouth to it, leaving the other slick with saliva.

Henry it hurts

He starts to writhe, and then he feels the hardness against his stomach, Vlad s member to the point of bursting out of its containment.

He lets his mouth leave the now flush red nipples and directs his attention to Vlad s pants.

He opens them, the sound of his metal zipper filling the silence.

Vlad are you that aroused?

He lets out a groan as Henry fumbles around pulling down his boxers to free a springing throbbing cock.

You make me this way, Henry. It s your fault all yours.

Henry takes off his shirt throwing it to the ground and unzipping his pants and throwing both his and Vlad s off the bed.

He lays on top of his cold, pale body, letting their members touch and slide against each other before starting a trail of his kisses from Vlad s lips down to his navel moving his body down as well as he goes.

Henry

He turns his face to the side, moans still falling from his lips as Henry continues.

He grabs Vlad s legs, spreading them out to give him self a full view.

Such a pervert

Henry looks up at Vlad s face, which is covered by his hands.

I can t help it I like this right here.

His fingers circling the puckered entrance before pushing into it gently.

The moans and gasps that feel the air are intoxicating to Henry and he pushes his fingers in deeper, looking for the one spot that would draw out the most pleasure.

Vlad lets out a sharp cry and bucks up.

Henry, please stop teasing me

I ll do it then.

He moves to his own position and picks up Vlad s legs putting them neatly over his shoulder and in one swift movement fitting himself snug within Vlad.

Ah Vlad..tigh-ah..

Vlad let s out a choked cry at the pleasure.

He wait s a moment till he hears Vlad s breathing calm down before proceeding to move, pulling his length all the way out before pushing it back in with even more force.

Henry! Awhnnn

He starts up a pace and after a while Vlad is able to keep up, Henry thrusting in and out of Vlad, Vlad s hips keeping up with the movement, and Henry s fingers gripping his hips harshly.

He could feel himself start to lose it inside Vlad s hot body, his inner walls clenching and unclenching so nicely.

It felt so unbelievably good good

Henry could feel himself getting closer.

He snakes his hand from one leg to Vlad s purple cock, the tip enlarged and leaking.

He lets a thumb brush up it before gripping it tightly and pumping it in time to the thrusts.

Henry, you can t do that! That s cheating-aahnnnnnnnn Henry!!! Don t!! Gonna-cum!

Vlad lets out a mewl and then a loud gasp of pain and pleasure bucking his hips up as a line of liquid gushes from Henry s hand from Vlad s length.

The clenching of Vlad s-

Ah gonna cum no...

Vladimir ahhhh!!!

He grips Vlad s hips, thrusting furiously in and out before exploding inside of him.

Henry ahhh

Vlad shakes his head in pleasure before letting out a short cry at the feeling.

Henry collapses on top of Vlad, still embedded deep inside of him.

The raven haired boy pulls Henry closer to him.

Henry Meredith knows about us

Henry looks up at Vlad.

What? You were with her because

We talked about you the whole time

Henry lets out a laugh.

Great

A/N: The story sounded so much better in my mind. The lemon scene was more descriptive in this story as well...hm...i've really had a bad case of writers' block so i've been stuck, finally someone helped me by telling me of a plot, and i ended up typing that...GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE!!!! ______

I really wanted to do a Vlad-Uke story again, Vlad's a shy, goth vampire boy in my eyes...how just needs to cuddle and have extreme bloody/biting/rough/painful sex- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Oh...(cough) Sorry...fangirl got loose. (sticks her back in a cage) There!

I think i'll do a story where D'Ablo controls Henry and then Henry RAEPS Vlad!!!!! ^_^

(Sadistic)

Poor Vlad....sorry.

Anyways, please continue to support me!

Review to the max!!!

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY

(BloodlessCUT) 


	5. Discover Me

-1(For my PLOT WHORE friend, Rose. She insisted on me writing this.)

Me: Hai Gais!!! I thought I would warn, some of you guys don't like a VladUKE, and he's uke in this…I understand fully if you don't want to read this…or you can…but you can just not like it? Next one SHALL be VladSEME!!!! I just haven't thought a plot for it…help me out? Thanks to all my readers. I feel bad on me updating this…and I haven't updated my GinIzuru Mpreg story in ages…hey!!! OMFG!!! I should write a Henry/Vlad Mpreg story….yeh……..The NEW PRAVUS!!!! =A=

I would make Vlad…the Uke though…I can't help I like Vlad uke…sorry…(hides in a corner while you throw sticks and stones at her.)

THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD IS COPYRIGHT BY: HEATHER BREWER!!!!!!!!!

I just use the characters for a bit. sorry

****************************************************************************************

Vlad's POV~~~~~~~~~

It had happened so fast that I didn't know what was going on. I didn't see it coming.

I just looked at Aunt Nel with big dumbstruck eyes.

"Oh….SHIT."

(Earlier that day)

"What? Tonight?"

I turned around to see Henry smiling at me with that cute, but dorky looking face of his.

"You said Nel wasn't coming home tonight."

I shake my head.

"I said there is a 90% chance she won't be coming home tonight…think about that whole missing 10%, will you?"

Henry pouts and leans in closer to whisper in my ear.

"We haven't had sex in a week…."

I gasp and look around the hallway to see if anyone was close enough to hear the comment.

"Henry…don't say that out loud…"

I focus my mind on his and read his thoughts.

'Vlad…please? Make an exception? I miss it…being inside your hot, moist…'

-KERWHAP-

I hit him on top of the head with my math folder.

'I'll kill you…really.'

Henry rubs his head and apologizes in his mind.

'I was just kidding…but really. Is it ok?'

I nod.

I always gave in when it came to Henry…

"I'll see you after class, ok?"

Henry nods and smiles, giving me a slight wave before hopping along in the direction of his class.

'Just 10 more minutes till school is over.'

I thought.

I groan as I look down at my homework sheet that had just been handed back.

2x-6y=7x….what the fuck…I hate math.

I stuff the worksheet into my folder and get my stuff ready, and wait for the bell.

Finally it rings.

"Vlad, over here!"

I see Henry at the entrance of the school, no doubt waiting for me.

"You ready to go? I was thinking we could go by my house, I was going to grab something."

Henry opens the door for me and follows me out.

"That's fine. I'm not in the biggest hurry to get home actually."

Henry laughs sarcastically.

"I'm not laughing…"

He frowns.

"Vlad…"

We stop by his house, going in to grab a couple of games and his some clothes to spend the night.

On the way out of the door his mom catches us, dragging us back in the house and feeding us…or at least tries to feed us.

"We've really got to go before it gets dark."

"Honey, I can drive you two-"

I shake my head politely.

"I need to lose the weight."

It takes her a second to get the joke before I hear giggles come from her.

She nods and we leave.

We finally make it to my house, it already 9pm.

I run up to my room and lock the door, and I can hear Henry still at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the fuck, Vlad?"

I hear his footsteps getting closer to the door and I twist the handle open the door and pull Henry in.

I over estimate the strength of my pull and end up on the floor him right above me, hips straddling mine.

"You that ready to make some 'magic'?"

I scoff.

"Your boring old lines aren't going to get me this ti-"

His hand forces its way into my underwear and I let out a desperate gasp immediately feeling myself grow hard.

"Really, now?"

He gets off of me, pulling me to my feet before he dumps me on the bed, stripping me and himself of all possible clothing.

"You look like your having a little problem there, Vlad."

I attempt to cover my erection with my hand but give up as Henry comes closer to me, gripping it tightly in his own hand.

"Do I always make you feel this way…or are you just so horny…"

He lets his thumb stroke the tip of my penis, gliding the gathered liquid around the head.

"ahn…Henry…stop…"

Henry looks up at me.

"Aw…your so cute…the way you beg…"

He leans down and starts to kiss across my stomach, trailing his tongue into my sensitive navel.

I can't help but to let out another gasp of pleasure, my erection hardening in a painful manner.

He knows I can't take much more. He knows my body so well….too well.

He shoves a finger into my heat, curling it and uncurling it, just to fuck around with me.

"Henry, just put it in already….come on…"

Henry gives me 'the look' again.

"But you were soooooo patient a while ago. Maybe we should just wait some?"

I reach up grabbing his shoulder and sinking my fangs into him.

"Ah…Vlad, I was-ahh."

I let go after I feel him squirm.

"Now quit being an asshole."

"Yes, Master."

He gives me a exhausted smile.

He pulls my legs over his shoulders, and pushes into the space between. I shiver at being violated once again, that feeling deep inside of me.

I can't help but to reach up and shallowly bite him on the neck mid-thrust, and I know he likes it because I can feel him grow even hotter inside me.

"Ahnn…Henry, deeper. Go deeper…"

He starts to jerk his hips even harder pushing into my welcoming body even more.

"So good…"

I cling on to him as he raises me up, my head falling back and saliva starting to trail down my open mouth.

"So slutty, Vlad. You just won't admit how bad you missed me inside you."

He unexpectedly gives a deeper thrust of his hips, and I feel the thud of bone on bone at the harshness.

"Henry…ahhhh!"

"Vlad, are you in there?"

My door opens and my heart stops.

_It had happened so fast that I didn't know what was going on. I didn't see it coming._

_I just looked at Aunt Nel with big dumbstruck eyes._

"_Oh….SHIT."_

My legs are still over Henry's shoulders, my erection quite hard and visible. Mine and his faces flushed pink, panting.

I gasp and push Henry off of me, I underestimate my strength and he goes flying, naked to the other side of the bed.

"I…u…"

I can't do anything but stutter as Aunt Nel stands there, hands over her mouth and her eyes wondering from me to Henry and then back again.

"Ok, I know this looks bad…"

Henry opens his mouth. The last think I hoped for him to do.

"Really bad…don't you think?"

All of a sudden Nel points a finger at Henry and says the last thing I would of EVER guessed.

"Was he…RAPING YOU?!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH????????????????!!!!!!!!!!"

Henry starts LAUGHING.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT????!!!"

I throw the nearest object to me at him.

Nel looks at me confused.

Henry shakes his head.

He points to the bleeding open fang marks on his neck and shoulder.

"Aunt Nel, he's a super strong, VAMPIRE, and you think I was RAPING him?"

"Henry, shut up. I've got a perfect explanation…really. Aunt Nel, listen. I love hi-"

I feel myself being smacked.

"Vlad!!! Why would you do that???"

I open my eyes and look around, I see Henry on top of me, naked, me naked….my room.

"What happened?? I just-"

Henry palm faces himself.

"You came….and then you….passed out. That about sums it up."

I groan and look down at the white liquid covering my stomach.

"I did…what the-I had the worst little dream…"

Henry pulls out of me but continues to lay on me.

"What was it about? Couldn't be that bad…"

I nod feverishly.

"Well, it start-"

"Vlad, are you still awake?"

I see the door handle to my door twist.

A/N: I had sooooooo much fun typing this I started to laugh when Nel was suppose to show up. I couldn't type for about 5 minutes. Nel thinks Henry was raping Vlad…lmao

Someone needs to give me ideas on what they think I should type next.

Hope someone liked this one!!! ^_^

Vlad is such a slut….lol

Thanks to all my readers!!!

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY

(BloodlessCUT)


	6. Pity me

"Henry....I just fed on a human...."

I felt the tears flowing down my face and i couldn't stop it.

I could hear Henry on the other line of the phone.

"Tell me where you are, i'll be right there."

I look at the street sign above me.

"It says....Gredle street."

Henry sighs.

"Alright, i'll be there."

I hit the end button on my cell, and fall the the ground, sitting aside the wall.

After a while i look up seeing Henry walking my way.

I hang my head down.

"Henry...i don't know what to do..."

He kneels on the ground beside me.

"Vlad...what happened?"

I started to sob again and i grabbed Henry holding on to him.

"I fed on this girl...i didn't mean to. I just...."

Henry held me tighter, i could smell the nape of his neck. The sweet pulse...the flowing crimson liquid."

I pushed him away quickly.

Henry looks at me confused.

"I can't...i can't control myself. I'm hungry."

Henry looks around and grabs my wrist pulling me into the darker alley way.

"Vlad...feed off of me."

I push him away but he pins me to the wall, my legs caged by his own.

"I can't Henry!! What if i lose control, what if i kill you...?"

I look away and shake my head.

Henry brings a hand up to my face and brushes his thumb to my lips.

"Do it..."

Without warning he grabs my head and pushes my lips to his nape, right at that delicious blue vein.

"No!"

Even as my mouth says those words i open my mouth and my teeth elongate and they pierce his flesh.

"Ahwnnn....Vlad."

I can feel him tighten up as my arms find their way around him, carressing his back.

That rich sweet crimson wine that only Henry could produce was filling my mouth and flowing into my senses.

It was so good. It was making me hot, so hot.

I pull back, my stomach full.

"Henry, i feel weird..."

Henry puts a finger to my lips running it through the blood on my lips before bringing it to his own lips and tasting himself.

I see the blood on his neck and lean forward, lapping it up with my tongue.

"Vlad....aw...I don't know what to do..."

I pull back leaning my face to his pressing my lips to the soft pair in front of me.

Henry pulls me closer, our groins touching.

That was the heat i was feeling, it felt so good.

I grind my hips against Henry's and feel him moan into my mouth.

He pulls away taking in air that he'd been deprived from our fevorous kissing.

He does something different.

"I want to try....this."

He leans into my neck, and he bites me.

I gasp out loudly feeling his teeth trying to break my skin.

"AAhh...Henry!! Oh, fuck..."

I can't hold anything in and my mouth opens, strings of moans and gasps flowing from my parted lips.

Henry rubbing against me, his hands finding their way down the front of my pants and his teeth in me are too much.

"Oh, Henry. Stop. I feel like i'm going to come....stop."

He rubs his hand fast against my groin through the silky fabric of my boxers.

"Ah, Henry, No! Don't! Stop! Gonna-"

I cum.

I buck against him try to twist my head around with his teeth still imbeaded in the skin of my neck.

His hand is still down my pants, coaxing the my orgasm to continue.

"Henry....."

He releases me, a horny smile spreading across his lips and his hand covered in my semen at his face, his tongue making quick licks down the soiled fingers.

"Did i do that right.....?

A blush tints my cheeks.

"I'll make sure you don't feed on other people, i'll protect you."

Henry takes my hand.

"Vlad, don't be afraid to hurt me...don't be afraid to love me."

I shake my head.

"I'm not."

A/N: Who wants a CONTINUATION of the story?????

I was really into typing this story, you know your weird when you start getting hot to doing your OWN story.

I was like....."Henry....fuck Vlad."

XDDDDDDDD

Please drop me a review if you want me to have a second part to this!!!

Thanks everyone.

BTW, The book was a work of art even the ending i was like "HOLY FUCK!!!!"

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY


	7. Lust me

Henry looks down at me.

He kisses me on the lips softly as i reach to pull his body closer.

He pulls back quickly as my fangs push their way out of my gums striking Henry's tongue.

"Easy there, Vlad. Getting hungry again?"

I dare to nod my head, so i quickly grab his crotch averting his attention to that instead.

I get on my knees in front of him, watching his expression change from confusion to pure lust.

"Vlad....are you doing what-"

The sound of his zipper fills the air of the pitch dark alleyway.

I pull out his throbbing member and place my lips on it.

"Henry~"

I smile as i continue to do my thing, licking my head with the tip of my tongue and slighty raking my fangs across it.

"You better not bite me, Vlad."

The moment those words leave his lips i deep throat him, his cursing and moans being heard above.

"Fuck...."

I feel his body tightening and his breath coming out in quick pants.

I start thrusting his hard cock in and out of my mouth, grabbing it with my hand and stimulating him even more.

"Henry, are you coming?"

He let's out a pained groan.

"Vlad, awhn-"

I could tell he was a milli-second from coming so i push my fangs a bit into the tip of his cock, coaxing his orgasm.

"That's- Fuck!!!!"

I swallow.

He pushes me to the wall, pulling down my pants and quickly sliding down my silk boxers that were alreading stained with my "mess".

"That was cheating Vlad.....I'll have to punish you and pay you back....Master."

He grabs me by the hips and wraps my legs around his waist, scraping my back into the concrete.

Without warning he thrusts into me, still holding my weight.

"Henry...ahhhh...be gentle..."

I look up at his face to see him smirking.

"You don't like it gentle though....."

He pulls out of me just to push violently straight to my prostate.

"Aww....fuck, Henry...!"

He continues to thrust harshly not holding up for a minute.

I feel my body tightening and my senses going wild.

"Bite....i wanna bite you...."

"Don't....."

I can't help it and i bite him, pushing my fangs into his shoulder and pulling my hips up just to thrust back down.

"Ahh...! Vl-"

I come, throwing my head back and letting out almost a howl.

Henry starts to thrust crazy-like.

"Goddammit, gonna come in you...!"

He shouts out and comes, the liquid filling my insides with a warm tingling feeling.

He drops me on my wobblily legs as i brace myself on the wall.

"Turn around."

I look at his face.

"Excuse me?"

He turns me around and grabs my ass rubbing his palms over it and pulls away.

SMACK!

His hand smacks my ass and it stings.

I can feel cum dribbling down my thigh.

"You are such a bastard, Henry...."

SMACK!

"Your such a bitch, Vlad. Do you like this?"

SMACK!

His other hand finds it's way to my member once again.

I feel my ass growing hot from the smacking.

~"Is anyone there?"~

I freak out pushing Henry away and pulling up my pants.

"Henry...if we get caught...i'll kill you."

Henry pulls up his pants and grabs my hand, pulling me farther into the alley.

We see someone come by.

"Eddie....what the fuck is he doing here?"

He walks by looking around for someone.

"Idiot."

I laugh softly at Henry.

I kiss him on the lips.

"Your funny....but we're not done."

Henry pulls me in for more.

READ THIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There!!!! I'm done! This turned out more KINKY than romantic... T^T

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It makes me happy and gives me so much inspiration!!!

My next story is........Tomas x Otis.

Yeh, Vlad's dad and his uncle. *Which Tomas is the one who MADE Otis into a vampire."

It shall be beautiful...T^T

I was given ideas for the following couples, tell me which ones you like.

D'ablo x Jasik x Vlad

Otis x Henry

...that's about it for now....

Tell me what you think!!!!

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY


	8. Leave me

_**Warning: Character Death/Tenth grade bleeds spoilers/It's just depressing…**_

_**~~~'From the next room, I heard Tomas's voice. It was but a whisper. "Come with me, Otis," he said.**_

_**Though I hesitated, I eventually nodded to our guest and he leaped on me biting into my neck. The rest is a blur.' ~~~**_

My eyes slowly opened I was immediately welcomed by a smile.

"Tomas…"

"Otis…"

I could feel a veil of cold air around me, the coldness of Tomas's fingers on my cheek.

I go to lick my dry lips and slit my tongue on a foreign object.

"Fangs….so It wasn't a dream…"

Tomas helps me up.

"No, it wasn't a dream. If you think I done the wrong thing by taking you with me please, hurt me now my friend."

I shake my head and embrace him.

"I want to stay with you…if it was the only way to…then so be it."

I buried my face into his shoulder as I felt tears of joy stream down my face.

`We were Vampire. Brothers. Or maybe something else. We would always be together I thought.`

The front door opened to the house and caught me off guard. As soon as I realized it, it was too late and I was being pinned to the floor by Tomas.

"Your suppose to be on guard at all times, Otis."

I giggled a bit before pushing him off of me.

"I know. I was getting worried about you…so I was thinking about you."

Tomas kisses me on the cheek and I blush a bit before getting up to close the door.

My legs give out as I reach for the door knob and I hear Tomas shout my name.

Everything thing goes black

"Otis."

I feel a hand stroke the hair off of my brow.

"When was the last time you fed?"

I open my eyes a bit with the little strength I had.

"Last time you were home…"

Tomas groans.

"Your full aware that was over a week ago."

I nod.

"I wanted for us to eat together…"

I look around and see that I'm on the couch and then back at Tomas's angry face.

"You could have died waiting for me."

I touch the side of his face.

"I'm fine. It takes more than that to kill me."

Tomas kisses my hand.

"Otis, don't scare me like that."

He nuzzles the skin of my cheek with his lips.

"Tomas…"

He finally brings his face up to look me straight in the eyes before descending his lips down to mine.

The tender flesh on mine, ice cold. He draws back his fangs being careful not to cut me and I do the same.

I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him to rest on top of me, him straddling my waist.

I can feel my hunger take over and I pull away.

"Maybe we should feed…I…don't think my body can take much."

Tomas unbuttons his shirt and almost demands my head to his nape.

"Then feed from me."

I gasp as I feel my teeth elongate.

"No…I can't, Tomas. That would make me crazy."

Tears stream down my face as I try to stop myself but it's too much and Tomas pushes my face harder.

I open my mouth wide and take a bite of that forbidden fruit. Tomas, my brother, my love. I felt like I was betraying him by doing this. I push myself away from him but only to ravish him again in a different manner.

"That's it Otis…"

It was like I was watching myself do these terrible things, almost like a sex hungry demon had taken hold of my body.

Tomas catches my lips in his again and this time our fangs are let out, not caring if we hurt each other.

He picks me up and takes me to his bed, furs covering the floors and sides of the wooden bed.

There he dumps me and I take off my clothes as he does the same.

He straddles me once again, this time void of all clothing.

I can almost feel heat as our bodies rub against each other in an attempt for release our sexual tension.

We had been together, alone for almost a 100 years now. We had been through so many things together and the bond we shared had warped into something more than friendship. It was…lust. Maybe sexual deprivation. Whatever it was…it had put us together. It had kept us together. Or maybe we really did love each other enough to be together like this.

"Tomas….ahh….ha….."

He finally stops teasing my body long enough to look into my eyes, seeing the glittering tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"Otis…"

He leans down to kiss the corners of my eyes, trying to kiss my tears away.

We finally join our bodies.

The feeling taking me by surprise and I gasp out in excruciating pain.

My nails dig into the flesh of his back and I feel liquid welling up to the surface.

"Ah….Tomas. It hurts……ahn…."

He kisses me to calm me down before thrusting into the depth before him which was my body.

He continues to pound into me, my voice echoing in the room.

After a while it had stopped. We had finished. Something felt broken between us.

Me and Tomas had stopped talking a bit and after a couple of years he had even moved out.

The thing that had kept us together had faltered.

_**~~~'Fast-forward many, many years, to the day he told me of his plans to flee Elysia for the love of a human. The last thing he said to me was, "This ring is all that I am, Otis. But as it is a part of me, so are you." **_

_**Then he handed me the signet ring…and walked out of my life forever.'~~~**_

The ring he had always worn. It had been a gift from me. He had given back the only material item I had ever given him to symbolize how I felt…and…

He had died, the one that I lived for, the one I was a part of.

Tomas Tod.

The only man I ever loved.

A/N: imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry. Don't hurt me. School has seriously been kicking my ass. After a little spark of musical inspiration I finally finished this. When I think of Tomas/Otis I think of a love that could have never been because death had been in the way. I know this story isn't all emotastical and full of smut. But enjoy it for what it is. I had to stop a couple of times because I felt sad as I typed this. It made me sad that we never got to hear Tomas's story. What he felt. (Bawwww… TT^TT)

I used lines from Tenth grade bleeds, page 102. Of course I give all that wonderful credit to the awesome author: HEATHER BREWER. I also don't own Tomas or Otis. But I would like to…maybe if I win the lottery I could buy them from her…

Anyways~ I shall keep typing, since I have less classes and more time on my hands I shall hopefully have a new installment of Yours in Eternity up ASAP. I'm debating whether it should be Otis/Henry or my 3-some fic….Hm….I'll have to see what my fingers want to type. (My fingers are the masters.) Now, please take the time to review this chapter and tell me how wonderful I am. Thank you.

Not really, I'm just fucking with you guys…. XD

I'm not that great... ^^;

It makes me happy when I read everyone's reviews. Gets me pumped up. GRAAWWWHH. Yup.

Till next time.

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY

(Bloodlesscut)


	9. Live for Me

**You can't quit until you try**

**You can't live until you die**

**You can't learn to tell the truth**

**Until you learn to lie**

I watch as they start the funeral for him.

The heat from the flames making the air around it swirl.

**You can't breathe until you choke**

I cover my mouth holding in the urge to vomit as i smell the burning of the flowers on his grave.

**You gotta laugh when you're the joke**

**There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive**

I can feel Vikas' hand on my shoulder.

"Otis, you know i'll always be here. You are like a brother to me."

I nod.

**Just open your eyes**

**Just open your eyes**

**And see that life is beautiful.**

I open my eyes and see Vlad standing crying. I feel tears forcing their way out of my eyes but i shake my head.

"You may shed your tears, my friend."

"I can't. Tomas wouldn't want me to cry over him."

I calmly look into the fire and then at the sky.

**Will you swear on your life,**

**That no one will cry at my funeral?**

"I love you Tomas Tod."

**A/N: Just a short song fic/drabble. I'm working on 3 fics for this at the moment. I'm trying to think how the stories are going to flow....eheh. sorry for the wait everyone. T^T**

**The 3-some- D'ablo/Vlad/Jasik**

**Henry/Otis- Feed Me**

**Henry/Vlad- Christmas fic**

**is what i'm working on.**

**Give me inspiration everyone!!!**

**Yours in Eternity, **

**AsakuraMTY**

**(Bloodlesscut)**


	10. Feed me

-1Feed Me

Dedicated to Rose because she likes me to Dedicate shit to her. XDD

Love ya, Rose! Enjoy!

(Starting from Tenth Grade Bleeds pg. 233 paragraph 2)

"You won't last very long…"

I see Ignatuis curling the corners of his lips into a menacing smile just as the prison door closes.

"FUCK YOU!"

I pound my fist into the door just as the lock seems to click.

I look around the dark room, looking for anything; A hole, a window, anything…?

"Haaa…."

A breath being drawn.

"Otis?"

I hear movement but see nothing.

"Otis? Are you okay?"

"Don't come near me!! I can't guarantee your safety if you do!"

"How long has it been since you fed?"

I hear Otis sigh.

"Almost a year."

"Otis, can't you die from not feeding?"

"Yes."

I find the closest wall and sit in front of it.

"You need to help Vlad."

Looking into the dark I hear a voice again.

"I can't…I'm to weak. I won't even be able to bust out of here."

I look to the ground in disappointment.

Both of my hands hit my sides as I give up my strength.

I notice something in my pocket.

The knife. A pocket knife.

I had brought it in case something like this happened.

I open the sharp blade and bring it to my hand striking it across my palm in one swift motion.

The scent of blood fills the room and I can feel Otis' presence migrate closer, the smell controlling his instincts.

"Feed off of me so you will be able to help Vlad. Please."

I suddenly feel heat and then something slick touching the skin of my hand.

"Otis…"

Cold runs up my arm then the my neck, stroking the skin there.

"I'm sorry, Henry."

I feel my body go hot with emotions as he pierces my neck with his fangs.

"Ahhh…Otis….!"

I can't help but let my neck fall the side, Otis taking that advantage to dig in deeper.

Heat pools around my lower regions from the pressure and a moan escapes my lips.

Arms wrap around me making their way down lower…lower…

"Mmm…What…"

I gasp out feeling his cold hands enter the cloth of my pants and underwear it pulling my member free, a thumb running down my slit.

Teeth are removed from my nape only to be replaced with a pair of soft lips, kissing, nipping down my neck.

"Henry…louder…"

I choke out a loud whine.

"Otis…move it…faster."

He runs his hand down my shaft, using his superhuman speed to pick up the pace and my senses are overloaded.

"Ah…a…aahh…fuck…a…"

I shake my head in pleasure.

"Are you going to come?"

Otis' voice is raspy and hot in my ear.

"DON'T."

It feels as if my body listens to him and it stops.

My pants are pulled off and thrown to the side of us.

A moist pair of lips are pressed to my own and a prodding feeling starts at my backside.

Then a sharp pain starts as I feel Otis shove into me.

I cry out in pain but I lose my voice as his fangs press into my pulse.

He begins his thrusting, his feeding and I thrash and moan raking my nails down his back.

"Henry…"

I jerk my head back and say his name in please.

Not in my wildest dreams would I thought this would happen to me.

Blood could make someone this crazy?

I move my hips to his rhythm and force him deeper into my body.

"Otis…mm…."

I bite my lip hard from the pleasure.

It was immense.

Overpowering.

Sinful.

It brings a smile to my mouth and I dig my nails so hard into Otis' back I can feel blood being drawn out.

I tighten my body around Otis and he pounds into me without control.

Harder.

"Aa….a…aaaah…Otis….going to…"

I grit my teeth and come, my essence dripping down my leg.

Otis starts to get violent and jerks his hips harshly.

I hear him murmur something and then I'm filled with a warm bliss.

I hold on the Otis and fall to the side onto him.

My eyes closing a bit.

I hold all my feelings inside of me; Pain, pleasure, confusion, excitement, concern…

Otis leans over and I smile as he presses his lips to my neck and keeps them there, almost like an apology.

~"Otis! NO!……"What have you done?!"~

Vlad.

A/N: Wow, that took longer than expected. I received a pretty straightforward review and all it said was to write a Henry/Otis fic and call it "Feed me" I was like…."ok?" So I wrote it.

I had to listen to some inspiring music so it was…

1. Monster- Skillet

2. Nine inch nails….a couple of their songs.

I've lost all feeling in my left arm and wrist. Ouch.

This was the shortest fic I've done for this series and I'm kind of sad…but…I didn't know what else to do.

Next is that 3-some fic I promised….some time ago. I haven't forgot about it.

So…Who is all excited for book 4 coming out soon??????

-dances-

Review nicely.

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY

(Bloodlesscut)


	11. Update

Hello my Minions~ 3

Just to let everyone i'm not dead...much. lol

I've been really busy with preparing for college.

I should have some fics up soon in the future

Vlad/Dorian

Otis/Dorian

That 3-some that i still have yet to finish ^^;

and a couple more.

Sorry for the wait everyone.

Please leave me a review on this (chapter) if your still reading my goods so i can know if i should hurry. lol

Also, if you like Vlad yaoi (Well, i hope if your reading this XDDD) Go check out my CoVT yaoi club on DeviantArt.

.com

We have art, fics and updates~ It's only for CoVT boys, so you won't have to worry about annoy females~ 333

Yours in Eternity,

AsakuraMTY


	12. Completed

Hello everyone~

Wanted to come by and break the bad news.  
I currently had my all the files on a harddrive crash.  
All my previous fanfictions and WIPs are gone.  
I'm done with the Vladimir Tod yaoi fanfiction series.  
The last book has ruined all my hopes and dreams and ideas. ;w;  
Also, with all my progress lost, i don't think i can do all my WIPs over again.  
Thanks for sticking with me this long!  
I appreciate all the comments and views! 3

I'll be running over to the Kuroshitsuji and Left4dead2 fandom, so feel free to watch me there.

Yours in Eternity,  
AsakuraMTY (BloodlessCUT) 


End file.
